


Red and the Roses

by AgniKayos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bloodvines - Freeform, Dream SMP Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Inspired by Hannah's latest Lore stream :]
Relationships: Hannah | Hannahxxrose &; Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 18





	Red and the Roses

###  Red and the Roses

  
  


Darkness...it was all around her, silently and loud at the same time. There was one voice that was louder than the others.

_ Rose..red rose...red things….good _

“who are you?” Hannah asked, her head hurt as if someone had hit her. “why the fuck are you...” the darkness melted into her house, the crimson wood a welcoming contrast

_ thorny rose...so many thorns….they will be gone soon…..then we will have the pretty rose in our collection _

Hannah recoiled at the statement, fear manifesting in her mind. Memories came back to her, yesterday, two days ago? she didn't know. the fall had felt like years before she fell into a pool of water. The cackling laughter of her betrayers echoed through the chamber. She had tried to break free, ponding on the walls until all of her strength had failed and she slipped into this dream state. outside her house she heard someone call her name and distorted cries.

_ pay no attention to that…...it's not to do with you. _

The Voice she assumed was the Egg told her, its figure took a step towards her as the cries from outside grew louder. 

_ Join us…..in our glory...for our purpose…..for our eternal need to- _

“HANNAH!” a yell from outside shook the windows and the house disappeared. She looked around at the hole she was lying in, there was a small crack in the ceiling that let in light. 

“Sam?” she asked, her voice cracked with dehydration, she squeezed her eyes shut, her head pounding. Netherite gleaned as someone pushed a pickaxe through the crack. The walls crumbled and before her stood the Warden, clutching his arm. 

“Hannah, come with me, we have to get out of here.” Sam offered her a hand, pulling her from the box.

“Sam what happened?” she asked, hands trembling slightly. The whispers in her head hadn’t stopped but they were softer now.

“They locked you with the egg, it's been a day.” Sam said, his voice soft. 

“Hannah what happened, they took your color.” She raised her arms, white cloth replaced her red ones.

“They took my roses too,” she muttered, running a hand through her hair, dead leaves falling from them. Sam’s eyes followed the leaves as they rested on the floor and he handed her a bottle of water.

"Drink this, it's holy water." Hannah grabbed the bottle and took a sip, the liquid burned her tongue but tasted sweet. She finished the bottle and Sam turned towards the exit, "We need to leave, I can't stay here any longer and you need some help." Hannah nodded, too tired to talk. They walked away from the egg, using uncorrupted blocks as stepping stones. 

A distorted scream echoed through the chamber, Hannah froze, the words washed over her even though she couldn't understand them. 

"Hannah come on we can't stay down here for much longer!" Sam yelled, one hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. 

"One second, it's talking to me." She yelled back, the voices swirled around her like a hurricane, hissing and whispering distantly in her ear.

"No Hannah, it's not talking to you, please can we leave?" Sam pleaded, his spare arm hanging limp at his side. She hesitated, the Egg called her but Sam needed her, after a few seconds of contemplation she turned towards her friend. They continued to cross the room in silence until Sam handed her another bottle. 

"Thank you." She said, downing the water in seconds before handing the bottle back. "Let's go home." Sam's footsteps faltered and he froze for a second. "Sam?" 

"Nothing, it's just the Egg took over your house while I was away." He admitted, "We'll sort that out later." Hannah nodded, the Egg was still there, she could feel it pulsing on the other side of the cavern. She shivered, hands trembling again. They had started walking up, past the levels grinder, exiting the underground. Hannah first saw her house covered in Bloodvines, then its color. It was drained, all the life sucked out of it.

"No," She whispered, scattered around the ruined house were white roses, they had replaced her red ones. "Sam, my roses…" She held a hand above one of the ghostly flowers, trying to feel any trace of life. A wave of voices crashed over her, bubbling in her ears, passing quickly so she only caught scattered words.

**KILL! blood. SAM!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, next piece is probably Awesamponk angst
> 
> one day I will finally continue Minors SMP but I'm vibin with these,
> 
> anyways follow my Twitter @Agni_Kayos :)


End file.
